ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Reflection (Keke Palmer song)
"Reflection" is a song for an upcoming film North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, written by singer and actress Keke Palmer. It will be out on Radio Disney on February 20, 2010 and Digital Download will be released on March 4, 2010. Palmer stars into the television series and two movies as normal girl from the past and than to popstar singer sometimes actress in future, Sasha Henry, girlfriend to Nick David, who wants her to quit because of her chaos of her popularity. The song was performed live at the "Valentines' Day Live Concert" in Miami, Florida on February 14, 2010. Production Development "Reflection" originally from Mulan, for two sounds DisneyMania 5 and 6. "True to the Heart" were originally written by bandmembers 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder, while "Reflection" is originally written by Lea Salonga and Christina Aguilera, for pop version of the song. On May 14, 2009, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were writting a new song for Keke Palmer, and didn't have any idea what they were going to write it about, so they can find the song someone already wrote, and were searching it for just a few weeks during filming of their new movie North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. But on June 12, 2009, it begins with Turner's daughter watching Mulan and heard the song "Reflection", and leaving him to have a perfect idea, which he can found this perfect song for his new movie, just as they were filming the movie. Wilkerson states: "Okay, I just start listening to the song my daughter was singing right now, it's that it goes through my head, and I can't imagine that the song can be perfect, and just my idea to fit it to the franchise. Taking a step back, and I'll be getting my own idea of making this most successful song ever. Forget about the original, or Keke Palmer's, and I should test a newer song instead piece of cake. Thank God I finally found my imagination and is actually coming true." On June 15, 2009, Turner and Alex Wilkerson plans on putting a song for their new film their producing and writing for the North Pole Elementary franchise, North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which is due April 9, 2010, originally to be the same than Keke Palmer sang for DisneyMania, but the producers decided to make a change. They start to make the song to be more dramatic than the original song from DisneyMania 6 from Mulan back in 1998. Palmer is the same song writer to sing this song. Palmer has recored a song on June 19, 2009 thanks to Turner and Wilkerson. Singer Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson has remade "Reflection", originally from Christina Aguilera. It was singed by actress and singer Keke Palmer, whom portrays Sasha Henry, a school girl and a popstar for Palmer's new movie North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Palmer stated "Reflection" is the "most powerful song that anyone can listen for the movie ever". She also states that "Reflection will be heard during a scene of Sasha Henry's concert, as before she's about to retire from singing". Palmer also written that song from DisneyMania 6, and is originally going to be used for the film, but songwriter Reba Ortiz decided and stated it must be make it as "more epic" than the song from DisleyMania 6. The last couple of lines of the music tone has gotten two more pitchs to make it higher. Composition "Reflection" is made into a country music with a regular guitar and a flute played for the song. Soft and Pop Rock were used mixed with R&B/ballad were used the same as Palmer's original one. However at two minutes and fifty-seven seconds, the violins and the full power were added. The songs ends in four minutes and ten seconds. Music Video A Music Video was released on Keke Palmer's MySpace page on February 9, 2010. The music video begins with Palmer getting up from her bed out, getting dress, out her bedroom, downstairs out her house, walking to the park beginning to sing after 8 seconds of her leaving the house to the park. Couple of scenes from the film North Pole Elementary: The Sequel would been seen for the video, first with Palmer's character Sasha Henry saw her boyfriend Nick David (portrayed by Josh Hutcherson) running away from Sasha as she follows him in her dream. Palmer plays a Guitar mid through the song during a music video, including dancing through the rain and playing Guitar in the rain. Palmer was than seen singing the song at the beach, and was also on top of the cliff at the beach, Palmer seen dancing at the beach, playing in the water. The song ends with Palmer heading home to bed, and Palmer walking away from the beach, cliff and park, throwing a flower behind her as the camera a looks at the flower as the music video fades. It was also released on YouTube on February 12, 2010. Live Performance Palmer performed a song at the Hope For Haiti Now on January 22, 2010, for the help of an huge earthquake fo Haiti. Palmer sung the song Reflection live on American Idol on February 2, 2010. Palmer the song live on YouTube on February 3, 2010, a day after the performance live from American Idol. The song was released on Palmer's MySpace page officially on February 10, 2010. Track listings *'US Digital Single' #"Reflection" - 4:10 #"Reflection" - 3:55 (Christina Aguilera version) *'UK Digital Single' #"Reflection" - 4:10 #"Reflection" - 3:55 (Christina Aguliera version) #"Reflection" - 4:01 (Pop Mix) *'Live Versions' #"Reflection" - 4:08 (Hope for Haiti, Keke Palmer) #"Reflection" - 4:07 (Live on American Idol, Keke Palmer) Release history " in Miami, Florida on Februry 14, 2010 for a "Valentine's Day Live Concert".]] See also *Reflection References #^ Music Row (2009-02-28). "Music Row singles calendar". Retrieved 2009-02-28. #^ 1 #^ "Nervous" Miley Cyrus Performs on American Idol #^ Malec, Jim (2009-03-13). "Miley Cyrus — "The Climb"". The 9513. Retrieved 2009-03-26. #^ Milliken, Dan (2009-03-12). "Miley Cyrus — "The Climb"". Country Universe. Retrieved 2009-03-26. #^ 2 #^ Amazon - The Climb: Miley Cyrus: Amazon External links *Reflection music video on YouTube (posted by Rcords Hollywood Records)